


love and eternal sunshine.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: eternal sunshine and the threat of darkness. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Slavery, Minor Character Death, Novella, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Royalty, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had known nothing but the city of Jakku and its sandy hills, far, far away from the center of everything in Coruscant. She would spend hours walking through the hills looking for things that may be useful to her master, Unkar Plutt, because if she brought him back something of value, she might be able to eat that day. She had a few memories of her parents, junkers that traded with Plutt until their need for a drink outweighed their love for their daughter. They'd sold Rey into his servitude when she was six in exchange for enough money to get them out of Jakku and to wherever they could find a new type of wine or ale.or:  Rey is a slave and given to the tax collector as payment instead of gold, and she is placed within the Royal Household to work off her master's debt.  But when she meets Prince Ben and he learns what has happened to her, Ben makes sure that things change, and along the way, their connection turns into something Rey never would have expected.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: eternal sunshine and the threat of darkness. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597717
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey_Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/gifts).



> This is for the incomparable Scarlett. You are the best friend I have ever had, my dear, and I was so happy to be able to write this story in celebration of you and your wonderful new husband. Nothing made me happier than writing this fairy tale for you, and I'm so, so glad that you loved it.
> 
> if you like this at all, please let me know via a comment, kudos, or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!

**.prologue**

They could never remember the sky being dark. Generation after generation of the people of Galactica recounted nothing but eternal sunshine, temperate climates, and the beauty of summer. But in recent months, clouds had begun to form in the sky, rain had begun to fall, and fear had begun to spread. Was the light going to go away, only to be replaced by the dark?

If Emperor Palpatine had his way, it would be. The magic of the skies had been something he'd long been curious about, searching every inch of the planet to find out why the skies never darkened. He'd found the answers in a place high up in the mountains of the Unknown Regions, the only area of the planet where the sky was dark. The crystals there were untouched, and he sought the knowledge from the tribe that lived in the mountains. The Sith taught the Emperor the magic of the crystals before he had them slaughtered, and then he ordered a small trusted section of the Imperial Guard to figure out a way to get mining equipment into that cave. It was the magic of the Kyber that would bring their world to darkness once and for all.

When only a small amount of the crystals had reached him, nowhere near enough to do the entire spell, the Emperor tried the spell nonetheless. And as the week went on, the sky darkened slightly, so he did the spell again every time a new shipment of crystals reached him. The sky grew darker with each spell, clouds forming in the skies and rain falling nearly every day, and the Emperor decided to hold off on performing the spell again until he had enough crystals to complete it.

Meanwhile, the people had begun to panic. Reports started flooding into Coruscant of confused children and paranoid farmers, shaman predicting the end of the world and corrupt officials trying to collect money to combat the darkness, and there were streams of people from every city making their way towards the Massassi Temple in Yavin, hoping that the clerics there could protect them. The leaders of the Imperial Guard had no idea where to start when it came to restoring order.

But as they were trying to figure out what to do, a knight of the Emperor's bodyguards, the Red Guard, approached Lord Qui-Gon Jinn, the head of the Imperial Guard, with one of the crystals clutched in his hand. Qui-Gon did not believe that such a thing could be what had darkened the sky, but he knew better than to dismiss it out of hand. He sought out the great Master Yoda, keeper of the knowledge and histories of the ancient Jedi tribes that had first settled onto the planet, and Yoda was shocked to see a Kyber crystal in the flesh. He immediately started rattling off information at a pace too fast for Qui-Gon to really understand, and when he asked Yoda to slow down, he just looked at Qui-Gon and said it simply.

The leaders of Jedi had done the spells that had turned the sky to constant light, and this went against the wishes of one of the Jedi tribes called the Sith. The Sith found beauty and comfort in the darkness that the other Jedis did not, and once the spells were cast, the Sith left the Jedi settlements and tried to find a place where the spells had not worked. They found the mountains of the Unknown Regions, the cave full of Kyber crystals, and the magic that coursed through them. It took them several attempts, but eventually, the right spell was found to undo the Jedi's work, and the sky over the mountains turned to permanent darkness. Anyone that had enough Kyber crystals could do the same spell that the Sith did and undo the magic of the skies.

Qui-Gon was shocked, but he knew that they had little time to work with. Promising to visit Yoda again soon, he returned to the Imperial Guard headquarters and invited a select group of trusted friends to dinner at his house that day. After the dinner, Qui-Gon informed them of what both the knight of the Red Guard and Yoda had told him, and after a period of stunned silence, a plan was formed.

The caravan that kept arriving at the castle with a shipment that was never detailed by manifest was deemed the way that the crystals were reaching the Emperor, so stopping that caravan was priority number one. Attacking the caravan outright was deemed too risky, but Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi mentioned that they could get a tribe known as the Clones to attack it themselves. After that was agreed to, they decided a small party of the Imperial Guard would be hidden nearby when the Clones attacked the caravan, waiting until the right moment before taking control of the caravan and ending the battle. The Clones would be promised rewards once the sky was bright again, and they all knew that the Clones would accept this without question. All the Clones ever wanted was a bright sky and pockets lined with gold.

The most trusted members of the Imperial Guard would be in a position in the castle in Coruscant, each with a specific area in which to dispatch the members of the Red Guard that would be there. A smaller party of the Imperial Guard would come in and clear the people in that area away as quietly as possible until the castle was evacuated and the Emperor left without protection. The two ladies of the nobility that were present at the dinner, Lady Mon Mothma and Lady Padmé Amidala, were enlisted to distract the Emperor with talk of a feast the women of the nobility wished to throw in his honor, playing to his vanity. Once the castle was cleared, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would emerge from the antechamber behind the Emperor's throne, giving the ladies the clue that it was time to leave.

The Emperor would then be surrounded by the best of the best of the Imperial Guard, and they would put an end to this for good. Some at the dinner were alarmed by the finality of Qui-Gon's words, but Obi-Wan and Lord Mace Windu both agreed that there was no other solution than to kill the Emperor. Lord Anakin Skywalker would also enter the throne room and confront the Emperor. Anakin was the best swordfighter that the Imperial Guard had and he would be able to take on the Emperor in combat more than anyone else. The Emperor was once Lord Sheev Palpatine and the only reason that he was the Emperor was that he had rebelled and killed the previous one. Sheev had been the best swordfighter in the Imperial Guard at the time of his rebellion. He would not go down without a fight.

Three days later, the Clones attacked the caravan and the small party of the Imperial Guard took out the knights that were accompanying it once they were engaged in a fight. The Clones were placated with promises of bright skies and gold-lined pockets, and the members of the Imperial Guard took the caravan towards Coruscant, where Yoda was working on a way to brighten the skies and then destroy the crystals. The crystals would be under constant surveillance until the way was found. No chances were to be taken. Destroying the crystals after restoring the bright sunshine was the only way to ensure that the situation they were in never happened again.

Mon and Padmé played their part, keeping the Emperor occupied with plans of a grand banquet in his honor until the Red Guard was taken care of and the castle cleared. They ended their conversation when they saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon emerge from the antechamber, and when the Emperor called out for his next visitors to enter, Anakin and Mace came into the room. Obi-Wan came around the right side of the Emperor's throne and Qui-Gon from the left, and when the purpose of the knights' visit became apparent, the Emperor drew his sword and engaged. Qui-Gon, Mace, and Obi-Wan were injured but would recover. The Emperor felt he had the upper hand after the three knights went down, but Anakin was a better swordfighter than the Emperor had ever been, and he bested him and delivered the felling blow.

Shock over the rebellion of the knights radiated throughout the world before word of what the Emperor had been doing began to spread. When Yoda perfected the Jedi's spell and the skies brightened again, the people's shock faded under the sunlight and turned to utter joy. Anakin was reluctant to take over the throne, but for the past nine centuries, when a knight rebelled and killed the Emperor, then that knight became the new ruler. The first thing Emperor Anakin did was abolish the Empire and declare it was a kingdom instead, and King Anakin took his seat on the throne.

And thus began the House of Skywalker, the first kings of Galactica. One of Anakin's first matters to attend to was doing something the Emperor had never done: marry and have heirs. After a bit of persuasion, Padmé accepted his proposal and they were married during a celebratory festival a few months later. Padmé gave Anakin two children, twins Luke and Leia, before dying in childbirth. Anakin was devastated and he was never the same.

When they were old enough, the twins began to perform royal duties, and one of these duties took Leia to the Corellian sector, where she met the head of the government there, Duke Han of Solo. A whirlwind romance followed, and Anakin eventually consented to their marriage. Princess Leia, now the Duchess of Solo, gave birth to a son a year after their wedding, and he was christened Ben. Prince Ben would be the Duke and Duchess's only child.

But the concern was Luke. He fell in love with a woman who was not a member of the nobility, and despite how much he tried to convince his father, Anakin would not allow Luke to marry her and had them forcibly separated. Luke pleaded until Anakin's death at the age of forty-five, the victim of short-term illness. The new King Luke now had the power to do whatever he wanted, but by the time he found her, she was married to another man. Luke, heartbroken at having lost the woman that he loved, never sought out another.

As Ben grew older, they began to prepare him for the day when he would take over the throne. Luke taught him to be the best swordfighter in Galactica and Leia taught him about the political machinations that the position entailed, with Han teaching him about the importance of justice and occasional leniency. But when Ben reached his majority, Luke, Leia, and Han all agreed that he would have more freedom than Luke and Leia ever had. Ben needed to be able to actually live before he had to assume the weight of the responsibilities that were his destiny.

But as the years went by and Ben remained unmarried, the people began to worry. What would happen if the prince never married? What would happen should the House of Skywalker die out?


	2. Chapter 2

**.1**

Rey had known nothing but the city of Jakku and its sandy hills, far, far away from the center of everything in Coruscant. She would spend hours walking through the hills looking for things that may be useful to her master, Unkar Plutt, because if she brought him back something of value, she might be able to eat that day. She had a few memories of her parents, junkers that traded with Plutt until their need for a drink outweighed their love for their daughter. They'd sold Rey into his servitude when she was six in exchange for enough money to get them out of Jakku and to wherever they could find a new type of wine or ale. Rey tried not to think about them most days because what they had done still hurt beyond belief. She hated Plutt for going along with it, had learned when she was ten that slavery was illegal in all sectors of Galactica and become even angrier, but she knew she had no way out. She had promised herself that if the chance to leave Jakku ever came, she would take it despite not knowing where it would lead her.

Rey was eighteen when the tax collector came around wanting money from Plutt again, reminding him that he was too far behind for them to let it slide any longer. Plutt inquired if they would accept something other than money, and a deal was struck. Plutt would owe no more taxes, and Rey would be taken to Coruscant as payment. As the caravan made its way out of Jakku, Rey tried to let go of the hurt of being sold yet again and just concentrate on the fact that she was finally going to leave the city. She'd never seen fields of crops, never seen trees with big, green leaves. With every part of the journey to Coruscant, Rey was filled with wonder. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, wasn't sure how she would ever be explained away in the capital as a tax payment, but she was going to make the best of whatever situation she found herself in.

Rey was not going to let herself be sold again.

When they arrived at Coruscant, Rey was taken into the castle and asked what it was she was capable of doing. When she mentioned that she sewed her clothes, she was deemed to be a seamstress's apprentice and placed in the sewing room, a new member of the Royal Household. She was told she would earn no money until Plutt's tax debt was paid off, and Rey couldn't help but wonder how she was supposed to eat. When she was shown to the mess hall that was meant just for the members of the Royal Household, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to starve. Still, she ate as small of a portion as she could every day, not wanting to do anything that would make anyone take her away from this new opportunity.

She sat by herself in the mess hall until one day a man sat down across from her. He introduced himself as Finn, and soon they were eating together at every food break. They would always stop to chat when they came across one another in the halls, and Finn would stop to say something to her every time he brought something to the sewing room to be repaired. Rey found herself happy to have a friend, and when she told Finn that she'd never had a friend before, Finn just couldn't believe it. How could someone go through life without friends?

Finn asked Rey about her life prior to Coruscant on one of their dinner breaks and soon they were sharing stories about the lives that they'd once had and their appreciation for the lives that they were living now, and their conversation grew so intense that neither noticed the time. Eventually, it was only the two of them in the mess hall, and Rey was just about to tell Finn about the fact that she'd been sold to Plutt and then the tax collector when the door to the mess hall slammed open, startling them both.

“That, Hux, is how you do things.”

They both stood immediately when the owner of that voice walked into the room, and when they were noticed, Finn bowed and Rey curtsied. “Your Royal Highness,” they said at the same time, and the man that walked in behind the prince began to laugh.

“Oh, Your Royal Highness, here, let me bow in your presence.”

“Shut up, Hux,” Ben said as he headed in the direction of the table where Finn and Rey were. “I didn't think anyone would be in here at this hour.”

“We lost track of time, Your Royal Highness,” Finn said after glancing over at the clock, starting to gather his things. “We will leave you to be alone.”

“No, no,” Ben said, smiling at them. “Don't leave on my account. In fact, join us! We are celebrating a hard-earned victory.”

Rey glanced over at Finn and he nodded slightly, so she tempered her nerves. She had never interacted with any members of the Royal Family before. “We would be honored, Your Royal Highness.”

“Excellent,” Ben said, looking up when the door opened again. “Poe! It's about damn time.”

“They didn't want to let me have it,” Poe said, setting the barrel down as Rey recognized him as the head of the Royal Guard. “I told you that you should be the one who tried to get the ale. Hux, get the glasses. We must drink!”

Hux disappeared into the kitchen as Ben walked to the side of the table where Rey was, motioning for her and Finn to sit down. “We are here to celebrate our victory in the latest battle against the rogues.”

“I keep telling you, Ben, they're not rogues. The ones we can get to talk always say that they're from the Unknown Regions.”

“No one is from the Unknown Regions,” Hux said as he walked back into the room with another woman. “Phasma is going to join us, Ben. I told her that she'd done enough work for the day.”

“That's fine,” Ben said dismissively. “Did you bring enough glasses for our guests?”

Hux stopped walking. “You seriously want them to stay?”

“I seriously want them to stay,” Ben confirmed, smiling at Rey. “Did you bring them glasses?”

“No,” Hux said, setting the glasses down next to the barrel. “I will go get them some.”

“That's alright,” Finn said. “I shouldn't be drinking. I need to be up early to attend to the Duke.”

“Get the glasses, Hux,” Ben said, waiting until he was walking away before laughing. “So, you work for my father, hm?”

“Yes,” Finn said, nodding. “The Duke is a very interesting man to work for.”

“He's a dick,” Ben said. “You can just say it.”

“I am not sure that I agree with that assessment. But he is definitely challenging.”

“You can say that again,” Ben muttered. “What about you, my lady? What do you do here?”

“I am a seamstress's apprentice,” Rey said, trying not to be so nervous.

“An apprentice?” Ben questioned. “How long have you been here?”

“I have only been here for a little more than a standard month,” Rey said, and Ben smiled at her.

“Well, welcome to all of this craziness then.”

“I still say I'm right,” Poe said as Hux came back into the room and set two more glasses down. “I think these rogues are coming from the Unknown Regions.”

“Why are they called the Unknown Regions?” Rey found herself asking. “I thought every part of Galactica was mapped.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake, we're going to be entertaining questions like this?” Hux asked as he collapsed into a chair. “Send them away already.”

“Stop being so goddamn arrogant,” Ben said before turning to Rey. “The mountains of the Unknown Regions make it impossible to map them. Therefore, what is there remains unknown and they are referred to as such.”

“Well, not everything is unknown,” Poe pointed out. “And there are ways around in there or Emperor Palpatine never would have been able to find out what he found out.”

“Poe, the rogues are not from the Unknown Regions,” Ben said firmly. “And we do not talk about Emperor Palpatine.”

“I know we don't, but I am worried that whoever it is that still does are the ones who are messing around in the Unknown Regions and sending these rogues,” Poe said, finally getting the ale to come out and fill up a glass. “Here.”

The glass was passed to him as Ben shook his head. “You're not going to let this go, are you?”

“The one we got to talk tonight talked about eternal darkness,” Poe said seriously, handing another full glass to Hux. “I am not going to just overlook that.”

“I think you really need a drink, Poe,” Phasma said, sitting down in Hux's lap and accepting a glass from him. “There is no way that the spell can be done again.”

“You really think there is someone who could undo the magic of skies, Lord Dameron?” Finn asked. “I thought that was stopped with the demise of Emperor Palpatine.”

“I think that the attempt Emperor Palpatine was making was stopped,” Poe said, handing Finn a glass and watching as he passed it to Rey. “But I am not prepared to say that all attempts at undoing the magic of the skies were stopped with him.”

“Poe, you're being delusional again,” Ben said, taking a long sip from his glass. “Now drop this subject and drink! We shall recount our great victory for our new friends.”

Finn declined a glass so Poe kept it for himself, taking a seat next to him and smiling. “Well, you're our fearless leader, so you should be the one to tell the tale.”

Ben laughed and smiled at Rey and Finn. “Poe is being too modest. He is the one who felled the rogues' leader tonight.”

“Only because your plan worked,” Poe pointed out. “You knew that he would be concentrating far too much on you and that he wouldn't see me coming.”

“Are we really doing this?” Hux called out. “Because I did not come in here to unwind with a couple of servants listening in.”

Ben reached out and kicked Hux in the leg hard. “You are not to call them servants.”

“That's what they are!” Hux exclaimed.

“They are members of the Royal Household,” Ben said seriously. “And they are the ones who maintain things so that you can have the life that you live.”

“Which makes them servants!”

“The woman sitting on your lap currently is a member of the Royal Household, and I think she probably takes great offense at being considered a servant.”

Hux looked at Phasma and laughed. “Oh, don't worry, she serves me plenty.”

Phasma smacked him on the shoulder but Hux just laughed harder. “They're servants, Ben, whether your uncle wants to use fancy words to describe them or not.”

“Hux, shut up before Ben cuts your head off,” Poe said, shaking his head when Hux looked over at him. “I'm being serious. You'll end up with a sword through your neck if you don't shut up.”

Hux just rolled his eyes and pushed Phasma off his lap, standing up. “I do not have to stay here and listen to this.”

Hux polished off his glass and set it down on the table before grabbing Phasma by the hand and leading her out of the room. Ben sighed as the door slammed shut behind them, and Poe let out a small laugh. “Well, he does always get like this whenever he isn't the one who kills their leader.”

“He does not have to be so disrespectful,” Ben spit out before turning to Rey and Finn with apologetic eyes. “Please forgive him. Know that not everyone shares his view on the members of the Royal Household.”

“It's alright. I'm used to it,” Finn said, looking over at the clock. “I really must go now or the Duke will not be happy with how sleepy I will be tomorrow. Thank you for the time, Your Royal Highness.”

“It was my pleasure, Lord,” Ben said, the end of the sentence questioning.

“Finn. Just Finn. I'm definitely not a member of the nobility,” Finn said, standing up and bowing. “Goodnight, Your Royal Highness, Lord Dameron. I will speak to you tomorrow, Rey.”

“Do you need to go as well?” Ben asked as Finn left the room, smiling when Rey shook her head.

“No, I have the day off tomorrow. There is no set time that I need to rise in the morning,” Rey said, nerves coursing through her again as she realized she would be alone with the prince and the head of the Royal Guard.

But before long, she was laughing at the tales that Ben and Poe were trading about one another and the nerves that she felt at being around them had dissipated. They talked through several glasses of ale, though Rey kept to just one, and the clock had struck well over into the next day by the time that Poe stood up. “I must retire now. But it was very nice to meet you, Rey. Perhaps you will join us again.”

“It would be my honor, Lord Dameron.”

Poe just shook his head. “It's Poe.”

“Poe then.”

Poe said a quick goodnight to Ben and then it was only Ben and Rey left. Ben turned to Rey and smiled at her. “How is it that you have only just come to the Royal Household? Usually, apprentices start at a much younger age than you are.”

“I have only just moved here from Jakku, Your Royal Highness. I was placed in the sewing room because I made my clothes.”

Ben gave her a confused look. “Placed?”

Rey just nodded. “I was placed into the Royal Household by one of the tax collectors.”

Ben's confusion turned into alarm. “You were given as payment to one of the tax collectors, weren't you?”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Rey said. “But it is alright. My life now is much better than my life was before.”

“Who is it that sold you?”

“His name is Unkar Plutt,” Rey murmured. “He was my master from the age of six.”

“Master?” Ben's alarm was turned into rage. “You were kept as a slave?”

“My parents sold me to him in exchange for drinking money,” Rey said quietly. “So now I have been sold twice in my life. I am determined to stay here though. I do not wish to have to serve another master again.”

Ben picked up his glass and drained it. “I will take care of this.”

“I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness?”

“Ben,” he said. “My name is Ben. And I will take care of everything.”

Rey nodded though she was still confused, and when Ben stood moments later, she did as well. “I have enjoyed tonight, Your Royal Highness.”

“Rey,” he said softly. “Please call me Ben. I want you to.”

Rey didn't think that was appropriate but she did not think that she should be denying a request from a member of the Royal Family either. “Then I will do so, Ben.”

Ben grinned at her and reached out, grasping her hand and bringing it up so he could kiss it. “I have enjoyed tonight as well, Lady Rey. Perhaps we will be able to have more of them.”

Ben let go of her hand and walked out of the room before Rey could say another thing, and Rey stayed standing there for a moment before glancing up at the clock and realizing that she really should get to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**.2**

Everyone's attention had gone to the door the moment a knight of the King's Guard walked into the room, but Rey had not been prepared for the words that had come out of his mouth. “I am seeking out Rey. I was told she was an apprentice here.”

Rey swallowed hard and stood up. “I am Rey.”

“I need you to come with me,” the knight said. “The King requests your presence.”

Rey suddenly felt incredibly shaky and was terrified that she had done something to be cast out of the Royal Household. But still, she followed the knight from the sewing room and through the halls until she was being led into the Throne Room and was face to face with King Luke. “Rey, Your Majesty,” the knight said, bowing and exiting the room when Luke dismissed him.

Luke took a moment to watch the young girl before reaching out and waving her closer. “Come closer, Rey. I just want to talk to you.”

Rey forced herself to take several steps forward, dropping into a deep curtsy once she felt she was close enough. “Your Majesty. I do not know what I have done to deserve such an honor as being in your presence.”

“It is not what you have done, Rey. It is what has been done unto you,” Luke said, standing up and taking the two steps down from the throne so he could approach her. “I have heard about your conversation with my nephew three nights ago. I feel that things need to be corrected.”

“The prince was very kind to me,” Rey said, watching as Luke came closer to her. “But whatever it is that I have done, I will correct. I swear. I wish to cause no offense to him or you.”

“You have done nothing to offend him, nor me,” Luke said, coming up to her. “I was told the story of how you were forced to live in Jakku and how it is you ended up a member of the Royal Household. That, my lady, is what needs to be corrected.”

Rey was very confused. “I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I do not understand.”

“Slavery is illegal in all sectors of Galactica, even the ones who are far enough away from Coruscant that they think they are out of our reach. To have been sold as a slave when you were a child is inexcusable. To have been given to my tax collector as payment instead of gold is inexcusable. To have been made to work here without choice is inexcusable. And so I am going to correct everything.”

“I am afraid that I still do not understand.”

Luke held out his arm. “Then allow me to show you and explain what I mean.”

Rey nodded and took his arm, and then Luke led her out of the castle and into the village. They walked through the market as people bowed and curtsied around them until they were on a quiet road near the outskirts of the village, and Luke walked Rey up to a house there. “Rey, welcome to your new home.”

Rey's eyes widened. “My new home?”

“Yes,” Luke said, turning to face her and holding out a key. “I am giving this to you.”

“Your Majesty,” Rey said. “I cannot accept such a gift.”

“You have been a slave for too long, Rey,” Luke said softly. “I want you to know what it feels like to be free. This house is now yours, any furnishings beyond what is inside that are required will be procured for you, and a hefty sum of gold has been placed in your name at the local bank so that you may live the way that you wish instead of the way that you have been forced.”

Rey felt her eyes fill with tears. “You must not be serious.”

“I am completely serious,” Luke said, smiling at her. “All of that should be enough to sustain you until you decide what it is you would like to do with your life. And it is your choice what you do from here. There will be no master telling you what to do.”

A couple of tears slipped down her cheeks and Rey reached up and wiped them away. “I do not know what to say.”

“I do not need words,” Luke said. “I can only imagine what your life has been like. I want to do whatever it is that I can to ensure that you live the rest of that life in the manner that you want. If at any time you need anything, come to the castle and request an audience. The Master of the Throne Room knows to grant you one.”

Rey turned her attention back to the house. It was hers. Something was finally, finally hers and hers alone. There would be no one to answer to here. She turned back to Luke with a smile. “I've never had anything that was just mine before.”

“Then I am happy to give it to you.”

Luke extended the key again and Rey took it, running her fingers along the metal before looking up at him. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I cannot express how grateful I am for this.”

“And I cannot express how sorry I am for the way you have been forced to live.” Luke turned to see a knight approaching and a brief exchange that Rey did not understand was had. “I must return to the castle now. Would you like to come with me to collect your things? You could also stay here and come to collect them later if you wish. It is entirely up to you.”

Rey swallowed hard before giving Luke a genuine smile. “I would like to come to collect my things and say goodbye to a friend.”

“Not goodbye,” Luke said, holding out his arm. “Your friend will just have to come here to visit you.”

“I think I would really like that,” Rey said, taking Luke's arm and walking with him. “It will take me a very long time to get used to this.”

“I suspect it might. But as I said, if you need anything, just come to the castle. I will do whatever I can to help you.”

“May I make a first request?”

“Of course,” Luke said, smiling at her as they walked back towards the market. “What can I do for you?”

“Tell the prince that I am most grateful for him speaking with you. He did not have to do that.”

“You underestimate the impression that what you said made on Ben,” Luke said. “He is always trying to get justice for whoever he can, but when he heard that you had been a slave, well, it was a bit too much for him to bear. He knew that something needed to be done.”

“He was very kind to me,” Rey said softly. “I would be lying if I said that I had expected that.”

“Given the way that you have been forced to live, I can understand that. But I promise you, Ben is a very kindhearted man. He will be very happy to hear that I have done this for you.”

“He does not know?”

“No, he is off on a journey to take care of a problem for me. He shall return soon, and he probably will come to visit you to see how you are settling in.”

“I will look forward to that then.”

She walked with Luke back to the castle and he led her to her room before saying goodbye. Rey went inside and looked around at the few things that were there, that were the only things she had thought would ever be hers, and collapsed down onto the bed, awe running through her.

She sat there for a moment before gathering up her things into her bag, and then she headed towards Finn's room. She knew that he had the day off and was hoping that he would be there, and she was delighted when she discovered that he was. “Finn, you'll never believe what's happened.”

“Rey,” Finn said, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “I was in the middle of a nap. And aren't you supposed to be working?”

“I don't work here anymore,” Rey said, wonder in her voice. “The King has graciously freed me.”

Finn gave Rey a confused look. “Freed you?”

“Come with me and I'll explain on the way to my new home.”

Finn stood there for a moment before sighing. “Alright, give me a moment.”

Rey nodded and Finn closed the door, reopening it a couple of minutes later to reveal he was now dressed for the day. “So, we're going to your new home.”

“Yes,” Rey said, smiling at him. “Follow me.”

Rey related the story of her life to Finn as they walked, telling him about being sold to Plutt and kept as a slave and then sold again as a tax payment. Finn was shocked to learn that Rey had been through such horrible things, and when Rey told him what Ben and then Luke had done for her, his shock turned into stunned silence. Rey looked over at him after a while and laughed at the look on his face. “I know, it is quite unbelievable.”

“It is very unbelievable,” Finn agreed. “But it also sounds like something you very much deserve. I am thrilled for you, Rey. I really am.”

Rey led him through the village to her new home, and after showing Finn around the house, she turned to him with a smile. “You will just have to visit me here from now on. I am not sure how I would visit you anymore.”

“I will be happy to visit you,” Finn said, smiling back. “I will come visit on every one of my days off, and I will also stop by for a quick one every time I venture into the village to do something for the Duke.”

“I would really appreciate that, Finn. I think it might be a while before I have friends.”

“Rey, you will make friends quickly, I'm sure,” Finn said, nodding when she looked at him. “And you will deserve each one of them. I know I am honored to be considered one.”

Rey felt her cheeks warm and stepped towards Finn, putting her arms around him. “I am honored to be considered one of yours.”

Finn wrapped his arms around her and they stood like that for a few moments until Rey broke the embrace. “I'm terribly sorry for that. I've just never really been able to embrace anyone before, and I thought...”

“Never apologize for giving me a hug,” Finn said seriously. “Ever. I'll be glad to give you one whenever you need it.”

Rey could only smile. “Thank you, Finn. I appreciate that beyond words.”

“You're welcome,” Finn said, looking around. “Do you need me to help you get settled?”

“No, I think I'm quite alright. I don't have much to put anywhere anyway.”

“Then I think I might go resume my nap.”

“I am so sorry for interrupting it,” Rey said sincerely. “I just was so excited.”

“Rey, it's fine,” Finn said, laughing. “Naps are an easy thing to resume. I will come visit on my next day off, I promise.”

“I will look forward to it.”

After Finn left, Rey looked around the house for a moment before beginning to open up cabinets to see what she needed to acquire, finding them stocked with food, dishes, linens, and more. She let out a laugh at where she found herself before reaching for some linens and heading into the bedroom so she could make up the bed. Once she had, she laid down on it and closed her eyes, letting everything sink in.

She was free.

**.3**

Rey stopped sorting through the new clothes that she had purchased when there was a knock at the door, and she smiled at the thought of another visit from Finn. He had been by to visit twice in the two weeks that Rey had lived there, and it meant a lot to her that he was continuing to make a point of coming to see her.

But when Rey opened the door, it was not Finn on the other side, but Ben. “Your Royal Highness!” she exclaimed, moving out of the way. “Please, come in.”

“I believe I asked you to call me Ben,” he said as he walked into the house, taking a look around. “I hope that this is all to your satisfaction. I will ask my uncle for a change of residence if necessary.”

Rey shut the door and headed towards the kitchen, quickly working on the making of tea and sandwiches. “This is beyond anything that I ever thought that I would have. It is more than satisfying.”

Ben turned to see what Rey was doing in the kitchen. “Tea and sandwiches are not necessary, Rey. I have only come for a short visit to see how you are doing.”

Rey nodded and walked out of the kitchen. “I am doing very, very well. Thank you so much for your talk with the King. There is no way that I can ever repay you for this.”

“You do not have to repay me for anything,” Ben said seriously. “I only wanted to do what is right by you. Slavery is illegal for a reason and slavers are dealt with accordingly. I am just now returned from Jakku where I took care of yours.”

Rey paused for a moment when she realized that Ben had killed her former master, and though she would not mourn him, she still said a quick prayer for the guidance of his soul. “I am sorry for keeping you from your rest then if you are just returning.”

“You are not,” Ben said, reaching for her hand and bringing it up to kiss. “I am here because I want to know you better and make sure that things are taken care of so you can live the life you want to live.”

“I appreciate all of your kind words, Ben, but you should not be seen making friends with a poor slave girl.”

“You are so, so much more than that, Lady Rey,” Ben said, kissing her hand again before heading towards the door. “I shall return soon.”

Rey watched him walk out the door before heading back into the kitchen to put the food she had gotten out away. She did not know why Ben wanted to spend time with her, but she could not deny that it felt good that he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**.4**

Rey was wandering the market when she came across a new booth, finding it full of all kinds of jams made from fruits that she had never even heard of. Rey smiled as she looked through each basket, curious as to what each one tasted like and wondering which ones she should pick out to try. 

“I recommend the Jogan fruit jam,” came a voice, and Rey looked to see the woman working in the booth standing behind her. “That one is my favorite.”

Rey stood and turned towards her, smiling. “I have never seen your booth before.”

“I have only just opened it today,” the woman said, holding out her hand. “Rose Tico. I make these jams and hoped I might make some money selling them.”

“Rey,” she said, shaking Rose's hand. “And I am excited to try your jams. I have never attempted making my own before. Is it a complicated process?”

Rose began to explain the process to Rey and she found herself fascinated by it. Rey decided that she would try to make some at some point, but for now, she was going to try many different flavors of the jams that Rose made. “Are there any others besides the Jogan that you recommend? I'm not as familiar with fruit as I perhaps should be. I didn't grow up with it.”

“You did not grow up eating fruit?” Rose asked.

“Fruit is hard to come by in Jakku,” Rey said. “And my master did not enjoy what little fruit there was, so we never had any.”

“Master?” Rose questioned. “You were kept as a slave?”

Rey realized at that moment that perhaps she shouldn't admit that to people, but she nodded. “Unfortunately, yes, I was.”

“So were my family and I.”

Rey's eyes widened. “Where?”

“Hays Minor,” Rose said, giving her a small smile. “I was given the opportunity to stow away on a caravan that left in the middle of the night and got away. My parents and sister remain there because it was only an opportunity for me to get away and it had to happen quickly, and I do not know their fate, though I suspect that my master killed them in response to my stealing and leaving. I took some of my master's gold with me so that I would not starve.”

Rey reached out and touched Rose's arm gently. “I am so sorry to hear that. No one should be kept as a slave. No one.”

“I completely agree with that,” Rose said, taking a deep breath. “Enough about me. May I ask how you got away?”

“I was given to a tax collector as payment and then made to work in the Royal Household,” Rey explained. “Then I found myself in a conversation with the prince and he told the King of what had happened to me. The King graciously freed me and gave me more than I ever dreamed that I would have.”

“You are very lucky, Rey,” Rose said, smiling at her. “I hope that I can someday enjoy life without worry of things, but I am not there yet.”

“Any way that I can help you, I will,” Rey said, turning her attention back to the jams. “And I will start by purchasing one of each type.”

Rose's eyes widened. “Rey, do not feel like you have to do that,” she started, but Rey just shook her head. 

“I would have tried them all eventually. I will just start with all and find a favorite from there.”

Rose stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Then allow me to wrap them up for you.”

Rey continued to talk idly with Rose about the village and where she was staying until Rose had wrapped up one jar of each flavor. Rey took the package and placed it into her basket, ignoring how heavy it made it, and then when Rose told her how much it would be, she counted out the gold and added in a few extra pieces.

When Rose counted it back to make sure it was right, she shook her head. “You have given me too much, Rey.”

“Consider it a tip for a well-made product,” Rey said, smiling. “I will be back to tell you how I enjoyed them.”

Rose smiled and nodded. “Thank you. I look forward to your return, Rey.”

Rey said her goodbyes and made her way back down the market, stopping to purchase some fresh bread before heading back to her house. As she approached it, she noticed a figure standing on the small porch, and she recognized who it was instantly. “Ben,” she called out.

Ben turned and saw Rey walking up the street, quickly hurrying off the porch and approaching her. “Let me take that basket for you.”

“I appreciate that,” Rey said, handing it over. “It is quite heavy today.”

“Quite heavy is right,” Ben said as he took its weight. “What did you buy, might I ask?”

Rey told Ben all about the new booth that Rose had set up and the jams she had bought from it, and as she unloaded the basket in her small kitchen, she took a deep breath before continuing. “I inadvertently told Rose that I had been a slave, and then she told me that she and her family had been as well.”

Ben immediately stood up from where he was sitting and walked into the kitchen. “What?”

Rey told Ben what Rose had told her, and Ben felt his anger growing with every word. “What booth did you say this was?”

“I can take you there if you like,” Rey said, and Ben started walking to the door.

“Please do, Lady Rey.”

Rey followed him to the door and then led Ben through the market to the booth where Rose was. Rose looked up when they approached, and her eyes went wide at the sight of the prince. “Your Royal Highness.”

“You may call me Ben,” he said seriously, looking around the booth. “I will take one of each, and you will tell me where you are staying.”

Rose stood there for a moment before Rey nodded at her, and then she went to work, telling Ben about the small room she had rented at the inn. “It is not much, but I will make do.”

“I will take care of this,” Ben said seriously.

“Pardon me?” Rose said as she finished wrapping up the package. 

“I will take care of this,” Ben said again, reaching into his pocket for his money bag. 

Rose told him the total but Ben just set the bag onto the counter and smiled at her. “Keep it.”

Ben then picked up the package and started to walk away. “I will come to visit again soon, Rey. For now, I must take care of this.”

“I will look forward to it!” Rey called after him. 

When she turned back to Rose, Rose had poured the contents of the money bag onto the counter and had wide eyes. “He cannot be serious.”

“I promise you that he is,” Rey said, smiling at her. “I suspect that you'll be receiving another visit from him soon. I don't know what he's going to do, but he's going to do something.”

“You speak as though you know him well.”

“He comes to check on me a lot,” Rey said. “He has been nothing but kind to me.”

“I don't know what to say,” Rose murmured. “Thank you for bringing him here.”

“I only spoke about what you told me about your life,” Rey replied. “He decided to come here on his own.”

Rose could only nod, so Rey smiled at her again. “I will come back tomorrow, okay? I would like to know what it is he has done.”

Rose managed a smile at that. “I look forward to seeing you again, Rey. I do not have anyone to talk to like we have done today.”

“Well, we are just going to have to become friends then,” Rey said. “I will see you tomorrow, Rose.”

Rey walked back to her house and went into the kitchen, finishing putting everything away. She did not know what Ben was going to do, but she felt like telling him had done something good for someone who needed to be helped, and that made her happy.

**.5**

Rey went back to Rose's booth the next day. After telling Rose that she had quite liked the granadilla jam that she had tried, Rey questioned whether she had heard anything from Ben yet, and when she said no, she told Rose to be patient. Knowing what she knew of Ben, it would only be a matter of time.

So Rey was not surprised when she woke up three days later to the sound of voices and found members of the Royal Guard helping Rose move into the house next door. She walked out into the road and saw Poe there. “Hello, Poe.”

“Rey!” Poe said, walking towards her. “I am told that you already know your new neighbor.”

“Yes, I do,” Rey said, smiling at him. “And I am grateful to Ben for doing this for her.”

“This was not Ben's doing but the King's,” Poe said, turning to stand next to her and watch. “But it was Ben who instigated it, that's for sure. The King only does things like this when Ben gets really passionate about something.”

“Where is he?” Rey questioned. “I would think he would want to be here to make sure everything was going alright.”

“He would be, but he is on his way to Hays Minor to take care of her slaver,” Poe said quietly. “He is hoping to bring back her family with him, but I have not told her of what he is doing.”

“I hope that he is able to bring them,” Rey said softly before smiling as Rose came towards them. “I am happy to have a neighbor.”

“I am happy to be your neighbor,” Rose said, walking up to Rey and hugging her. “Thank you, Rey. Thank you so, so much.”

“I did nothing,” Rey started, but Rose just shook her head. 

“You said something to the prince about me. That is not nothing.”

“I only did what I thought was right,” Rey said. “Everything else has come from Ben himself.”

Rose asked Rey about what life on the road was like while Poe went to make sure everything was moving along steadily, and when all of Rose's equipment and belongings had been moved in, he came back up to them. “Miss Tico, we are finished. If you are needing anything at all, come to the castle and request an audience with the King. The Master of the Throne Room knows to grant you one.”

Rose's eyes widened but she nodded. “Thank you, Lord Dameron.”

“Call me Poe,” he said, smiling at her. “I will hopefully see you both soon.”

“Have a good day, Poe!” Rey called out as he walked away. “Do you want to go inside your house now?”

“My house,” Rose said in awe. “That is going to take some getting used to.”

“I am still not used to it, and I have lived here for nearly two standard months,” Rey said, smiling at her. “I will let you be then.”

“No, Rey, please come inside. I will make us tea, provided that I can find the basket that I placed the herbs and glasses in.”

“I will gladly come for tea, Rose. And if you cannot find it, I will just go back to my place and gather my own.”

Rose smiled. “That might be necessary.”

“It would be no issue,” Rey said. “Shall we?”

Rose led Rey into the house and Rey found it to be very similar to her own, but different colors and types of furnishings. Rose found the basket that held her herbs and glasses and made them tea, and they sat there for most of the afternoon, drinking the tea and talking. Rey found it wonderful yet sad to have someone who could completely understand her experiences, and she had a feeling that she and Rose would become very good friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**.6**

In the weeks that Rey had been living there, Ben had been visiting once or twice a week. He always stopped to say something to Rose if she was home, and Rey was happy to see that he checked in on her friend as well. She knew that he still felt awful about the fact that her family was not alive for him to bring back to Coruscant, and he was just doing as he felt obligated to do as he did with his visits to Rey, but that didn't stop it from being nice.

She opened the door one day to find Ben standing there, and she smiled as she ushered him in. “Ben, it is nice to see you.”

“It is nice to see you as well, Rey,” Ben said, holding up the basket in his hands once she'd closed the door. “I brought you some treats from the kitchens.”

“Treats?” Rey asked as she reached for the basket. 

“You told me that you enjoyed the cakes that were served in the mess hall, so I brought you a few,” Ben said, smiling at the look of excitement on Rey's face. “I hope that you like them.”

“I will love them, I'm sure. I have not had cake since the last day I ate in the mess hall,” Rey said, taking the basket into the kitchen and beginning to unpack it. “There is more than just a few cakes in here.”

“I brought you a couple of my favorite pies as well,” Ben said, walking over to the doorway. “I thought that perhaps you could taste my favorite and I could taste yours.”

Rey nodded and Ben walked into the kitchen, helping her unwrap the items until he found his favorite pie. “Starfruit and granadilla,” he said. “It sounds like a strange combination but it is quite delicious.”

“I have never had starfruit,” Rey confessed. “I have not yet gotten to Rose's starfruit jam because I've been so taken by the pear one.”

“Then allow me to introduce you to it,” Ben said, looking around. “Do you mind me searching for the plates?”

“Not at all,” Rey said, wrapping the other pies back up and looking through the cakes. “I think we will try this one.”

Ben turned from an open cabinet to see Rey pointing at a cake, and he laughed. “Jogan fruitcake. How did you know that is my favorite?”

Rey just smiled. “I didn't.”

“Well, it is,” Ben said, turning back to the cabinets and opening another two before he found the plates.

Rey took the plates from him and gathered a knife. “Which shall we have first?”

“The pie, since you have never had starfruit,” Ben said, and Rey nodded. 

“Excellent choice. Go sit down and I will be right out with the plates.”

Ben walked out of the kitchen and took a seat at the small table, and a few moments later, Rey approached with two plates. “I am sorry if I interrupted something that you were doing,” he said sheepishly. “I did not even ask.”

“I was just preparing to head to the market,” Rey said, smiling at him. “That is something that can wait. It is nothing that I need immediately.”

“Are your interactions with the booth operators going well?” Ben asked as he picked up his fork. “I have noticed that you are wearing some new clothes lately.”

Rey was taken aback that Ben had noticed such a thing, but she quickly shook herself from it. “I have enjoyed my interactions with all of them. I don't think they expected such a young girl to haggle for a good deal, but I have many years of experience at that.”

Ben looked at her as he chewed his first bite. “Take a bite, Rey. I want to know how you like it.”

Rey cut into the pie and brought her fork to her mouth, and the moment she tasted it, she knew that she would need to make a starfruit and granadilla pie for herself and Rose. “This is very delicious.”

Ben grinned. “So you see now why it's my favorite.”

“I do indeed,” Rey said, laughing. “I will have to make one of these for me and Rose.”

“I am sure that she will like that,” Ben said, cutting into his piece again. “May I ask what you meant when you said that you have many years of experience haggling for a good deal?”

“When I grew old enough, my master would send me to the market to purchase things, but he would only send me with a certain amount of money. If I did not come home with the things that he wanted because I had run out of money to purchase them with, I was punished. So I learned very quickly how to get the things that I needed for the money that I had. It is a skill that I did not think I would need anymore, but it has served me in good stead, especially when it comes to purchasing new clothes or linens. I understand that cloth can be expensive, but they are considerably higher priced here in Coruscant than they ever were in Jakku.”

Ben reached across the table and put his hand over Rey's, making her look down at them. “I am so, so sorry that you had to go through all of that, Rey. I can only imagine the ways in which he punished you.”

“Trust me,” she said softly, “you don't want to.”

Ben squeezed her hand and then moved his away, and he smiled at her when she looked up at him. “Let us talk about a much nicer subject. I have an invitation to extend to you, actually. There will be the official celebration, of course, but I would like you to come to the private celebration that Poe, Hux, Phasma, and I are having for my birthday.”

“I did not even know your birthday was coming up. My sincerest apologies, Ben.”

“It is alright, Rey. You did not know.”

“What day is your birthday then?”

Ben just smiled at her. “It is this day.”

Rey was shocked. “And you wish to spend part of it with me?” she asked quietly.

“Of course. Why wouldn't I?”

“I am just a poor slave girl, Ben. I do not deserve the attention of a prince.”

“Well, you and I disagree on that,” Ben said seriously. “We disagree on how you choose to describe yourself as well. You are so much more than a poor slave girl, Rey. I wish you would see that.”

“Perhaps someday I will be able to, but it is not this day,” Rey said, taking a bite of her pie. “I do not think it is appropriate that I attend this private celebration of yours, but I appreciate your invitation nonetheless.”

“You really will not come?” Ben sighed. “Even if I invite Rose to do the same?”

“It is something that should be between you and your friends,” Rey started, and Ben just shook his head. 

“Do you not consider yourself my friend? Because I consider you my friend.”

Rey's eyes widened slightly before she let out a nervous laugh. “I thank you for that, Ben. And I do not know much about what makes a friend. I have only ever had Finn and Rose.”

“Well, you can count me in that group, and you will come to find that you can count Poe among it as well.”

“Be that as it may, I know that your other friends will not enjoy themselves if I am there.”

“Hux can fucking deal with it,” Ben said sharply. “And I am sorry yet again for him being so disrespectful that night.”

“It is okay,” Rey said dismissively. “But I still must decline the invitation.”

“Oh, alright,” Ben said, smiling. “Just know that I would have enjoyed the party more if you were there.”

Rey nodded because she did not know what to say, and then she noticed that Ben's plate was empty. “You ate that very fast.”

Ben laughed. “I told you. It's my favorite.”

“Let me get you a piece of the cake then.”

“No, no,” Ben said, shaking his head. “You finish yours first, and then we will get the cake together.”

Rey stared at him for a moment before smiling. “Okay then.”

Ben left after the pieces of cake were finished, but Rey found that she couldn't get her mind off of him. Ben seemed to genuinely care how she was doing, genuinely care about what it was she had to say, and genuinely want to be around her. While she was enjoying getting to know him, she could not help but think that he should not be seen visiting her home as often as he had. His visits to her were much longer than his visits to Rose, and the last thing the Royal Family needed was rumors about the prince and a poor slave girl going around.

Rey closed her eyes for a moment. Former poor slave girl. Thanks to Ben and the grace and favor of the King, she had her freedom and she was no longer poor.

Maybe she should amend what she thought about herself down to just girl.

Whatever she decided to think, she still knew that Ben should not be spending as much time with her as he had. She was going to miss his visits once he realized that he should not be making them and stopped.

She made herself force those thoughts from her mind and focus on the dishes. There were better things to think about, like how Rose and Finn were both coming for dinner in only an hour and she had little time to cook.

**.7**

“The prince keeps visiting you?” Finn asked as he sat down at the small table. “Are you certain of this?”

Rey just shook her head. “Yes, I'm certain of this. I think I would know better than you would.”

“He checks in on me often as well,” Rose said as she set plates down on the table and went back into the kitchen.

“Thank you for cooking this evening, Rose,” Rey said, reaching for her fork. “I am just not feeling very well today.”

“It is not an issue, Rey,” Rose said, coming back with a plate for herself and sitting down next to Finn. “And if you keep not feeling well, you should see the healer.”

“I do not think this is a lasting thing. I used to feel like this from time to time in Jakku. I think it is more of a natural thing for the seasons.”

“That always happened to me in Hays Minor as well, but it has not happened to me here,” Rose said. “I am serious about the healer though.”

“I will call for her if necessary, I promise,” Rey said.

“I want to get back to talking about the prince,” Finn said, and Rey sighed. 

“Must we? He just visits out of obligation.”

Finn shook his head. “Maybe, but it has been months since you moved here, Rey. I would think that the time for obligation is long since passed.”

“Perhaps, but he still does visit,” Rey said, pausing to take a bite. “I don't see what the issue with this is.”

“There is no issue,” Finn clarified. “Just surprise.”

“Ben is very nice,” Rose said, drawing Finn's attention to her. “He often stops in the market and buys some jams too.”

“Have you thought of selling something beyond jams?” Rey asked. “You are clearly an accomplished cook.”

“I would really like to get a job as a cook, to be honest,” Rose said. “But the inn does not need one. I suppose I could figure out something else to sell in the booth, but it does take some time to make the jams, so I'm not sure I would have time to make anything else.”

“You could apply for a job with the Royal Household,” Finn offered. “They are always looking for people. There are a lot of people that the Household serves. It is not just the Royal Family. It is also the entire Royal Guard.”

“I suppose I could,” Rose murmured. “I've never thought about doing that before.”

“Working there is quite nice,” Rey said. “It was for me, at least. A massive upgrade on where I was before.”

“I think anywhere would be an upgrade for you from where you were before,” Finn said seriously. “But, yes, working there is quite nice. I imagine working in the kitchens would be quite fun.”

“I will think about it,” Rose said, smiling at them. “But for now, I'm just going to concentrate on the jams.”

“Have you thought of combining fruits to make different ones?” Rey asked. “I only ask because I have learned that starfruit and granadilla go together well.”

“And how did you learn that?” Finn asked. “You fully admit that you know nothing about fruit.”

Rey took a deep breath. “Ben brought me some pies and cakes from the kitchens. One of the pies is starfruit and granadilla and it is very good.”

“Ben brought you treats?” Rose asked. “He's never done that for me.”

“Well, perhaps he thinks that buying some of your jams is the way to help you,” Rey said.

“How does bringing you pies and cakes help you?” Finn asked. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“I do not know,” Rey said quietly. “I just know that he did it.”

“There is more to these visits than you're letting on,” Finn said firmly.

“There is not!” Rey exclaimed. “I swear it.”

“Let her be, Finn,” Rose said, nodding at his plate. “You have yet to have a bite and your food will be cold if you don't eat soon.”

Finn stared at Rey for a moment before picking up his fork. “Then let us discuss something else.”

“Yes, let's,” Rey said, smiling at them.

Finn had to be wrong, though. There wasn't more to the visits than obligation. 

A prince could never actually want something to do with a poor slave girl.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**.8**

Rey hadn't seen Ben for nearly two weeks when he returned, this time with Poe alongside. Rey opened the door in the middle of a torrential rainstorm to find them standing on her small porch, and she quickly motioned for them to come inside. “Ben, Poe, do come in.”

“Thank you, Rey,” Ben said, wiping the wet hair out of his eyes as he stepped inside. “May we please seek shelter until the end of the storm?”

“Of course,” Rey said, closing the door and hurrying to the closet, returning moments later with towels for them to dry off with. “I will make tea and sandwiches for you while you dry yourselves.”

“Thank you, Rey,” Ben said, accepting a towel and beginning to dry his dripping wet shirt.

“Yes, thank you, Rey,” Poe said, running the towel over his face before turning to Ben. “Are you willing to listen to me about the rogues from the Unknown Regions now? This is the first rainstorm in Coruscant since the day Master Yoda undid what Emperor Palpatine was doing before he was slain. Someone is beginning to weaken the magic of the skies.”

Ben sighed heavily and walked towards Rey's small table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “I do not like this.”

“I don't like it either, but I'd rather us be prepared for what is happening than just being blissfully ignorant about the fact that it is until it's too late,” Poe said, coming to sit next to him. “I have a theory for who is conducting this business in the Unknown Regions as well.”

“And who is this?”

“Lord Snoke,” Poe said, running the towel over his head again. “He has not been seen for some months, and his last known journey was in the direction of the Unknown Regions.”

“You're wrong,” Ben said immediately. “Lord Snoke would know better than to do such a thing.”

“I am not so sure of that,” Poe said as Rey brought cups to the table. “You are being very kind and generous, Rey. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure, Poe,” Rey said, returning with the teapot and pouring them each a cup. “I hope the warm drink helps. I imagine you have quite the chill after having been in this storm. I have never seen such a thing before.”

“There are few who have,” Ben said, bringing the cup to his lips. “This is good tea, Rey. I have never had this type before.”

“It is a recipe of my own making,” Rey said, smiling at him. “I gather various herbs and combine them myself.”

“It is delicious,” Ben said, smiling back. “I will have to visit and perhaps have it again.”

“It would be my honor.”

Poe glanced back and forth between the two of them for a moment before drawing Ben's attention back to the matter at hand. “If you will not believe me about Lord Snoke, will you at least believe me about the fact that the rogues are coming from the Unknown Regions? Someone is building up an army, Ben. These rogues are getting more organized, they are starting to have better weapons, and the one consistent thing that we get out of the ones who will talk is that they are from the Unknown Regions. I know that you don't want this to be the case, but Ben, it's the truth.”

Ben sighed and took a long sip of his tea. “The mountains of the Unknown Regions are too treacherous to navigate. I cannot see how anyone could be gathering an army there.”

“Emperor Palpatine got mining equipment into that cave,” Poe pointed out. “There are ways to get around in there.”

“I understand that all of what you are saying makes sense, Poe. I just cannot believe it to be true. I cannot believe that we will have to endure someone attempting this again so soon after the last. I refuse to.”

“Well, you can refuse it all you want,” Poe said, finishing off his cup. “But we need to begin to prepare the Guard for a battle. And I mean the entire Guard, not just the small parties we have been sending to deal with the rogues. Something is coming, Ben, whether you want to admit that it is or not.”

Ben sighed heavily. “I will speak to my uncle about it, see what he thinks. But draw up what will be necessary for such training and if he gives the okay, then we will already know what is needed and can begin faster.”

“I will do so,” Poe said, standing up. “As much as you have been gracious with your hospitality, Rey, I am afraid that I must leave. I need to attend to my ailing mother so that my father may have a break. I promised him that I would be home as quickly as possible after the training exercise and this storm has delayed that.”

“It was an honor to have you in my home, Poe,” Rey said, walking towards him.

“Thank you, Rey,” Poe said, handing over the towel.

“Call for the village healer if you must,” Ben said as Poe walked to the door. “Send a message if you need it and I will make sure that the healer gets there quickly.”

“Thank you,” Poe said.

“I hope that your mother recovers soon,” Rey said as Poe reached the door. “I shall pray for her recovery.”

“That would mean a lot, Rey. Thank you. I will see you later, Ben.” Poe then opened the door and ducked back out into the rain.

Rey walked towards where the laundry was, putting the towel into the basket and returning out into the main space. “Do you have to leave as well?”

“No,” Ben said, smiling at her. “I would like to stay until the rain stops if that's alright with you.”

Rey nodded and smiled back. “I don't mind at all. Would you like a sandwich? I have only gotten the tea made and I promised you sandwiches as well.”

“A sandwich would be nice, but only if you make one for yourself as well,” Ben said as Rey walked into the kitchen. “And I am capable of making it on my own if you want.”

“No, it's fine,” Rey said, reaching for the bread. “I am used to such things.”

“Do you mean that you have been forced to do this before?”

Rey took a deep breath. “My former master liked to throw dinner parties at his home. I was always the one who cooked and served and cleaned up afterward. It is ingrained in me now, I suppose. When you have guests in your home, you treat them accordingly. I know that I do not have to do this for you, Ben, but I want to.”

“I just want you to be doing what you want, Rey. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for me.”

Rey turned and looked at him, smiling. “You are the reason I feel free to make the choice to do this. I do not feel obligated to return to that life just to please you, no matter who it is you are.”

“I am glad to know that you do not feel that way,” Ben said, reaching for his tea as Rey turned back around. “And I am glad to know that you see me as such.”

“I do not understand what that means.”

“So many people look at me and see no one but the heir to the throne, the future king. You would be surprised how many people try to gain my favor just so that it can profit them. You have never done that. You have just treated me like any other man. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

“I must admit that I was very nervous when I was first in your presence,” Rey said as she reached for the meats for the sandwiches. “But you were kind to me when you did not need to be, and there have not been many people in my life who are kind to me. I have felt comfortable with you ever since. I am well aware of who you are, but I also want to know who you really are, if that makes any sense.”

“It makes sense to me,” Ben said, smiling at her when Rey came towards him with two plates. “Thank you for the sandwich and for joining me. I would like to take this time and get to know each other even better if that's alright. I feel there is still much I do not know about you.”

Rey sat down in the chair next to Ben's and nodded. “I would like that.”

The rainstorm did not break for another six hours and the two of them spent the entire time conversing about their lives, hopes, and dreams. When Ben realized that he needed to leave, he stood and smiled widely. “I have very much enjoyed this afternoon, Rey.”

“I have enjoyed it as well,” Rey said, walking with Ben to the door. “It was my honor to host you.”

“And I thank you for such hospitality,” Ben said, pausing. “May I ask a question before I leave?”

“Of course.”

“What are your thoughts on what Poe said about the rogues?” Ben asked. “I do not want to believe it, but maybe I should.”

Rey pondered that for a moment. “If I take into consideration everything that I have heard you and Poe discussing about them, then I think that there is likely a reason to worry that they are coming from the Unknown Regions. I do not know about Lord Snoke, however. I am not familiar enough with that situation.”

Ben nodded and reached for Rey's hand, bringing it up so he could kiss it. “Thank you for your opinion, Lady Rey.”

“I am not a lady of the nobility,” Rey said softly. “You continually calling me that is inappropriate.”

“You should be,” Ben said, reaching for the door. “I will return soon. I promise.”

“I would like that.”

Rey watched as Ben walked out of the house and down the road, noting that he did not stop to see if Rose was home, before moving away from the window. She headed towards the table and gathered the plates, going into the kitchen and beginning to clean up the mess that she had made.

Rey couldn't help but think that her thoughts towards Ben were already a problem that she would not know how to resolve once the day that Ben stopped visiting came. She was going to miss Ben a lot. She was going to miss the way Ben made her feel a lot. She could not deny that spending so much time with Ben had made her feel very, very good. She knew that it could not keep happening though.

**.9**

Four standard months after he'd asked his uncle to help Rey, Ben was halfway through dinner with him when he decided to just ask. “Am I required to marry a woman of the nobility or may I marry someone from the rest of the population?”

Luke studied him across the table before breaking out into a smile. “You met someone, didn't you?”

“Yes, I have,” Ben said, smiling back. “Her name is Rey.”

Luke's excitement dimmed slightly. “Rey? The slave girl that you had me free?”

“Yes,” Ben said, pausing to take a bite of his food. “I know that her background might not be the greatest for a potential queen, but she is amazing, Your Majesty. I feel as though everything that she has gone through would only make her a better queen. She will be fair in judgment and temperament, far more so than any of the other names that have been brought up as potential brides for me. She will have the empathy required for the role but also a backbone of steel when it comes to tough decisions. She does not want anyone to fall into the same situation that she had been in. She will deal out justice accordingly.”

Luke watched Ben eat for a few moments before realizing that Ben had been paying visits to Rey without his knowledge. There had been other girls that had at one time infatuated Ben, but he had never sought them out to spend time with, always waiting until they were at the same ceremony or party to speak to them. If Ben was paying visits to Rey, then Ben had gone beyond infatuation and perhaps into love. “I will consider it,” he said, nodding when Ben looked up at him. “But it will require thought for some days, so do not expect an answer tomorrow.”

“I will not. Thank you for considering it, Your Majesty.”

Luke smiled at him, thoughts of Mara going through his mind. “I do just want you to be happy, Ben. But there are also things that you must adhere to as a prince of this realm.”

“If you say that I cannot marry her, then I will not marry her,” Ben said, reaching for his ale. “But I will be doing that very reluctantly. I wouldn't be able to promise you that I would marry someone else either.”

“I understand,” Luke said, though that last sentence alarmed him. “Now tell me about these rogues. I have heard word of some claiming the world will soon turn to eternal darkness.”

“There have been a few that have talked before they were killed, and a common theme among them is their claim that they are from the Unknown Regions. On the rare occasion, they will mention eternal darkness, but I am not sure that is something worth exploring at this point.”

“All of this is something worth exploring,” Luke said firmly. “We must always view these threats as the highest of priority. Your grandfather didn't go through everything that he went through to stop Emperor Palpatine just to have the next generations fail and let the skies turn to dark.”

“In that case, I will tell you Poe's theory. I find it preposterous, however.”

“And this theory is?”

“Poe believes that Lord Snoke has taken up residence in the Unknown Regions and is gathering an army there. Whether it is him or not, the rogues have begun to be more organized and fight with better weapons of late.”

Luke suddenly became alarmed about that too. “Lord Snoke? Are you certain that is who Lord Dameron said?”

“Yes,” Ben said. “Lord Snoke has been not been seen for some months and his last known journey was in the direction of the Unknown Regions.”

“The Guard must prepare for war,” Luke said firmly. “Starting early tomorrow morning. We have no idea when Lord Snoke will strike and we must be ready.”

Ben's brow furrowed. “What?”

“The only person in the land who can gather and command an army as large as the Guard is Lord Snoke,” Luke said, reaching for his ale and taking a long sip to try and remain calm. “If he is gathering an army in the Unknown Regions, then we must be prepared. And if they are in the Unknown Regions, then we must assume that they have accessed the remaining Kyber crystals in the cave that Emperor Palpatine came across.”

“You are being serious,” Ben said after a moment. “You think that this could be happening.”

“I am beyond thinking it and more towards believing that it is happening,” Luke said, closing his eyes for a moment. “I must speak with Lord Kenobi and Master Yoda. They were around when Emperor Palpatine tried this. They will have counsel and guidance on what we must do to combat this now. You will seek out Lord Dameron as soon as this meal is over. Things need to be in place for the first training session as early as possible tomorrow morning.”

“I already told Poe to gather together what would be needed should this be required. We should be able to start training as soon as six in the morning.”

“Then make sure that happens,” Luke said, taking another long sip of his ale. “And Ben, I want you to focus on this and not your visits to Rey until this is resolved. I need your concentration on keeping the skies bright instead of on a girl.”

“I will stay focused, Your Majesty,” Ben said. “I promise.”

“Good,” Luke said. “Now talk to me about something else.”

“May I tell you the story of the last battle against the rogues? Hux nearly got us all killed before Poe and I did some quick thinking and got us out of it.”

Luke grinned. “I can't wait to hear it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**.10**

Rey returned home from a trip to the market to find an elderly man sitting on the porch of the house across the street. He waved to her as she walked up the path to her home, and she set her purchases inside the house and went across the street to introduce herself. “Hello, I am Rey. Have you just moved in today? I didn't even notice that happening.”

“It is wonderful to meet you, Rey,” the man said, standing up. “I am Obi-Wan, and yes, I just moved in today.”

“It is going to be nice to finally have another neighbor,” Rey said, smiling at him. “I must admit that, even though Rose and I have each other, this road has felt rather lonely.”

“Then it is a good thing that we three will have each other,” Obi-Wan said, motioning to the door. “Would you like to come inside?”

Rey nodded and then they went into the house, Obi-Wan telling Rey to take a seat and then going to make tea. They shared stories while they drank the tea, and Rey found him to be jovial and kind. She would be glad to be neighbors with him.

When the tea was gone, Rey offered to have Obi-Wan join her and Rose for dinner at her house that evening, to which he agreed. After thanking him for his hospitality, she said her goodbyes and returned home. Obi-Wan watched until she was inside before pulling out paper and a quill, writing out his assessment of her and rolling it up. He tucked the scroll into his tunic and headed towards the market, making his way into the castle and towards the Throne Room. The Master of the Throne Room was waiting for him, and Obi-Wan handed over the scroll. “My day one report. Contact was made.”

“Excellent,” the man said. “I will get this to the King as soon as his current audience is over.”

Obi-Wan nodded and walked back to his new house, moving a chair until he could watch out the window. He could see Rey moving around in the house, and even though Ben was not currently there, Obi-Wan couldn't help but watch for a while. It had only been a brief interaction, but the impression Rey had made on him had been immense.

All he could think about was how much Anakin and Padmé would have liked her.

**.11**

Nearly three and a half months had passed since Ben had been able to visit Rey for more than just a couple of minutes, and he was missing her more than he could put into words. Based upon the intelligence that had come in from various sources, Luke was now convinced that there was an enemy spy among their ranks and he had tasked Ben with figuring out who that spy was. Together with Poe, they came up with a training regime to be performed on the outskirts of the village in an attempt to make the spy show themselves, and Ben was out there putting a group of knights through the regime when the rain started pouring down. He quickly dismissed the knights and watched as they scattered, telling the few who asked if Ben would like to seek shelter in their homes that he was just going to head back to the castle.

But Ben did not go back to the castle.

Obi-Wan was just sitting down to observe when he saw the prince approach the house across the street, and he took note of the time. Rey ushered him in the moment that she opened the door, hurrying to get Ben a towel to dry himself with before a word could be said. When she returned to him, Ben smiled as he took the towel. “Thank you, Rey.”

“I was wondering if you were out in the field with the knights. I heard the exercise they were doing through the window before I had to shut it because of the threat of rain.”

“I was, yes,” Ben said, following Rey into the kitchen. “Several offered me shelter but it has been so long since we've been able to talk that I hoped that you would be here and we could use this time to talk.”

“We did this often before you became so busy,” Rey said, reaching for her teapot. “I know that you cannot tell me about it, but I hope that things are going well.”

“So do I, but I fear that they may not be,” Ben said, reaching for cups while Rey made the tea. “I know that I am not supposed to tell you, Rey, but I feel as though I must.”

Rey looked over at him in confusion but Ben just set the cups down on the counter and then leaned up against it. “I do not know what that is supposed to mean, Ben.”

“It means that I trust you not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you,” Ben said seriously. “I have to tell you that Poe has been right this entire time. Lord Snoke is gathering an army in the Unknown Regions and we believe that they are seeking to undo the magic of the skies. If they are in the Unknown Regions, then they have likely accessed the remaining Kyber crystals that were in the cave Emperor Palpatine was mining, and their use of them is what has been causing all of these clouds and all of this rain. The Guard is in preparation for war.”

Rey stood there for a moment before letting out a shaky breath. “War?”

“Depending on how things work out, it may be only one battle, or it may be several,” Ben said, reaching out to take the teapot out of Rey's trembling hands. “I did not tell you because I did not want to scare you, but I felt like I could not keep that from you anymore.”

“You did not have to tell me that,” Rey breathed out.

“I wanted you to understand what is coming. Once it starts, things will go very quickly and it might not end well for any of us.”

Rey swallowed hard. “For Lord Snoke to win,” she started, then took a deep breath. “For him to win, he would need to kill both the King and you, wouldn't he?”

Ben stood there in silence for a moment and that was all the answer that Rey needed. Still, Ben answered her anyway. “Yes, he would. But I assure you that will not be happening. The King does not ride out to battles anymore unless the situation is dire. Neither does my father.”

“But you do.”

“I have to,” Ben said softly. “It is what is expected of me, and I would not let my friends and fellow knights go to war without me either. I am expected to lead the army in such things and I will do so, no matter how much the thought does scare me.”

Rey turned to look at him. “It scares you?”

“To think that I will never see the people who mean the most to me again? Yes, it does. I am not afraid of death, but I am afraid of that. There is also the thought of the realm. I do not know what would happen were I to die and with my uncle being childless...it would not be good, whatever would happen. And I would never...”

Rey waited for Ben to continue speaking, but when he didn't, she forced herself to take a deep breath. “Well, let us hope that it does not come to that.”

“I will do everything in my power to make sure it does not,” Ben said, giving Rey a soft smile. “I am very, very good at going to battle. Poe would confirm that for me.”

Rey laughed. “I think that Poe already has. His talk of your exploits on the night that we met put you in very high regard when it comes to such things.”

Ben laughed as well. “I am glad to know that you saw the truth behind Poe's exaggerated stories.”

“I saw the truth behind your exaggerated stories as well,” Rey said, taking the teapot back. “Go sit. I will get the tea made. Would you like a sandwich as well? Or I still have a couple of pieces of the last cake you brought me.”

“Tea and a slice of the cake sounds lovely.”

Obi-Wan watched through Rey's window as she made tea and got them some food, and then they sat down at the table together and just talked. The rain came to a stop and Ben left, making Obi-Wan note the time.

After determining that Ben was not there for an inappropriate length of time, he reached for his paper and quill, wrote out another report, and headed in the direction of the castle. He knew that Luke was still unsure of this potentially leading to marriage, but the more that he interacted with Rey, the more Obi-Wan became convinced that she would make an excellent queen.

She reminded him of Padmé, and he knew that if she was given the chance, Rey would be the kind of queen that Padmé would have been had she not been taken so soon.

**.12**

Ben was almost to his chambers so he could collapse for the night when an attendant came up to him, telling him that his mother had requested his presence. He wanted to tell the attendant that she could wait until morning but he knew that would just make Leia come to his chambers instead, so he followed the man. Leia dismissed the attendant as Ben walked to a chair, and as soon as he got a good look at her, he knew that she had heard about Rey.

“She's amazing,” Ben said. “I've never felt this way about anyone before.”

Leia sighed and reached for her cup of tea, taking a sip. “I am unsure of this girl's prospects. You should be looking at one of the noble houses for a bride.”

Ben groaned and ran his hands over his face. “I have met every daughter of appropriate age from every one of the noble houses, and none of them are like Rey. They are dull and boring and make me want to stick my dagger into my temple. But Rey...Rey makes me feel alive, Mama. I haven't felt alive in years. It is a feeling that I missed and now I crave, and I can only get that from her.”

Leia studied her son for a moment before she realized just what an effect this girl had on him. “Alright.”

“Alright?” Ben asked, confused.

“I want to meet her,” Leia said, nodding when Ben looked at her. “I want to know this girl that has made you feel alive.”

“Are you sure about that, Mama? I don't want to upset Father or the King by introducing you.”

“Let me worry about Han and Luke,” Leia said, smiling at him. “There will be no awkward moments where your father bursts out and says she's not good enough for you. I will be the judge of that.”

“Okay,” Ben said, standing up. “I will figure out a way to introduce you soon.”

“Bring her tomorrow for tea,” Leia said firmly. “And that is an order.”

Ben sighed. “I will do my best to make that happen, but if something happens with Lord Snoke or these rogues, that takes priority.”

“Of course, my dear,” Leia said, nodding towards the door. “Go get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

“I am,” Ben said, bowing slightly. “I will see you tomorrow, Mama.”

Ben left the room and Leia took another sip of her tea, setting the cup down and reaching for the quill that laid there. She wrote out a quick note to her brother, letting him know that the meeting had been arranged. She rolled it up and called for an attendant, telling them to deliver that scroll to the Master of the Throne Room.

As the attendant rushed off, Leia couldn't help but think that she hoped this girl was as great as Ben was trying to convince them she was. She would hate to have to tell her son that he couldn't marry the girl who made him feel alive. She would be afraid that would cause him to act upon what he'd mentioned to Luke and set him down the path that Luke went on, and it was vitally important that Ben find a wife and produce heirs. Continuing the Skywalker lineage was necessary. She feared for Galactica if it ended.


	8. Chapter 8

**.13**

Ben took a deep breath and knocked on the door, smiling when the door opened and Rey came into view. “Lady Rey, may I come in?”

“Of course,” Rey said, opening the door wider. “I was not expecting a visit again so soon. You sounded so busy with preparations the last time we spoke.”

“I am very busy,” Ben confirmed, “but I am here because my mother has requested your presence at tea this afternoon.”

Rey's eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“My mother would like you to join us for tea this afternoon,” Ben said again. “I will be there with you unless the situation with Lord Snoke and the rogues calls me away.”

“Why would your mother want to have tea with me?” Rey asked quietly. “I am no one.”

“No, Rey,” Ben murmured. “You are someone unbelievably special. You are the most important thing in the world to me.”

Rey's breath caught in her throat. “Really?”

“I have been captivated by you from the moment we met. And getting to know you has been the most treasured experience of my life. Falling in love with you was easy. You make me feel alive, Rey, and it has been so long since I've felt this way. I never want this feeling to end.”

Rey just stood there, and Ben felt anxiety rise in his chest. “If you do not want me the way that I want you, then that is fine. I want you to make your own choices and not feel pressured to go along with mine. It is a large undertaking, what I am asking of you, and I will understand if you do not wish to take it on.”

Rey still just stood there, and the anxiety in Ben's chest rose even higher. But then Rey broke out into a brilliant smile. “I was certain that you were just being friendly because you felt obligated,” she breathed out. “I was certain that you could never reciprocate my feelings. A prince could never love a poor slave girl.”

“Rey, you are so, so, so much more than that,” Ben said softly. “I just want the rest of the kingdom to be able to see you the way that I do, to know you the way that I do.”

Rey went to speak but there was a rapid knock at her door that interrupted her, a voice calling out. “Ben! I know you're in there! I need to speak to you immediately!”

“Is that Poe?” Rey asked, and Ben walked over to the door and opened it.

“My apologies, Rey, but I have an urgent message from the King,” Poe said as he walked into the house. “The spies have been identified.”

Ben's eyes widened. “Who? Let me get my sword and then we can take care of them.”

“The spies were Hux and Phasma,” Poe said, watching the emotions cross Ben's face. “They have escaped.”

“Hux and Phasma?” Ben said, feeling his throat tighten. “Hux was one of our most trusted knights. He was one of my best friends.”

“It was a lie,” Poe said, hating that he had to deliver the news. “I'm sorry, Ben, but it was all a lie.”

Rey walked over to Ben and he reached out his hand to her, squeezing her fingers when Rey took it. “Thank you for delivering this news, Poe.”

“There's more,” Poe said, giving Rey an apologetic smile. “The King wants the Guard mobilized immediately. We believe that Lord Snoke's army has moved out of the Unknown Regions and are camped close to here. The battle will take place today.”

Ben nodded and turned to Rey, squeezing her hand again. “Please seek refuge in the castle. You are too close to the outskirts of the village and I don't want the battle reaching you.”

“I will, I promise,” Rey said, and Ben let go of her hand.

“I will see you once it's over,” Ben said, pausing at the door. “I love you, Rey. Remember that.”

“I love you too,” Rey said, and Ben smiled at her before walking out the door with Poe.

Rey went to the window and watched as Ben and Poe sprinted in the direction of the castle, everything that Ben had said running through her head.

Ben loved her. Ben wanted her. Ben thought she was special.

And Ben thought this poor slave girl was worth one day becoming queen.

Rey reached up and pinched her arm tightly, yelping when she felt the pain spread through her. But the pain meant one thing, and it brought a smile to her face.

She wasn't dreaming.

**.14**

Rey heard the sound of the knights marching in the middle of her having tea with Rose, and they stepped out onto her small porch to see if they would be able to catch a glimpse of them as they went down the road that connected to theirs. But they did not pass their road and instead turned down it, and they watched as the Royal Guard marched towards them. Rey could spot Ben on horseback at the front, Poe next to him, dressed in full armor with his sword hung at his side, and Rey prayed that he would make it through the battle that was to come. As the army came closer, Rey suddenly understood the severity of the battle that was to come because both Luke and Han were riding out in full armor as well, and Ben had told her that they never rode out to battles anymore.

After the knights had marched past, Rey noticed Obi-Wan coming across the road to talk to them, and she gave him a shaky smile as he approached. “Obi-Wan, I have been told to seek refuge in the castle, but I do not know how to do that.”

Obi-Wan gave her a comforting smile. “I know how to do that, my dear. Gather a few things for the night and then I will take you there. Rose, you as well. Being here on the outskirts is no place to be during a battle.”

They nodded and Rose went next door while Rey went back inside, quickly grabbing a bag and stuffing a few changes of clothes and some other things into it. They both made their way back to Obi-Wan, and he put a gentle arm around Rey's back and led them to the castle. Rey noticed that most of the village folk were finding places within the wall and Rose went to do the same, but Obi-Wan continued to guide her until they were inside the castle itself. Rey asked Obi-Wan where they were going and he told her to trust him, so she nodded and let him lead her on.

But it was when they entered the area that the Royal Family's private chambers were in that Rey became incredibly confused. “Obi-Wan, what are we doing?” she asked as they passed by a knight of the King's Guard and the knight did not stop them. “We do not belong here.”

“Yes, Rey, we do,” Obi-Wan said, and Rey gave him a confused look.

“I do not see how that is possible,” she started, but Obi-Wan turned to look at her.

“My name is Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am a former member of the Imperial and then Royal Guard,” he explained. “I was in the battle in which King Anakin felled Emperor Palpatine. When King Anakin died, I became a protector of sorts over the King and the Princess and her family. But as I have aged, I take more limited assignments than before. The King asked me to move into the house across the street from you so that I could observe you and report back to him.”

Rey's eyes widened. “What?”

“You are not a member of the nobility, Rey, so we needed to gather all the information we could on you once the prince informed the King that he was thinking of you as his potential bride.”

Rey felt her breath catch in her throat as she realized just how long Ben had felt that way for her. Obi-Wan had moved in across the street months ago. “I had no idea. I had no idea until today.”

“I know, my dear. It is just the way that things had to be done,” Obi-Wan said, stopping them in front of a door and knocking.

The door opened a moment later and they were ushered in, and Obi-Wan guided her through the rooms until they entered a sitting room and Rey found Leia sitting in one of the chairs, worry written across her face. “May I present Rey, Your Royal Highness,” Obi-Wan said, and Rey curtsied immediately.

“It is wonderful to meet you,” Leia said, walking over to where Rey was. “I cannot wait to get to know you.”

“I will leave you now,” Obi-Wan said, and he gave Rey another comforting smile before leaving the room.

“Please, come sit and talk with me,” Leia said, motioning to a chair before sitting down on her own.

Rey took a deep breath and sat down, looking around the room before she let her eyes fall on Ben's mother. “You'll have to forgive me, Your Royal Highness, but I do not understand why such lengths have been gone to for a poor slave girl.”

“Former slave,” Leia corrected. “And I wanted to know who this girl my son keeps talking about is.”

“Well, it is an honor to be your presence. His Royal Highness speaks very highly of you.”

Leia laughed. “Oh, just call him Ben, Rey. I know he's told you to.”

Rey nodded hesitatingly. “I just don't want to cause anyone any offense.”

“My son's friends calling him by his name will not cause offense to me,” Leia said, smiling at her. “I would have hated it should all of his friends been made to treat him the way I was treated when I was a child. It wasn't until my father died that I felt that my friends could call me by my name and not as he wanted me to be addressed. He never was fond of our plans when it came to raising our children.”

“I see,” Rey said. “I do not know much about your father, I must say. I only know the story of how he slew the Emperor, not anything else. Education wasn't something that my master thought of as important.”

Leia sighed heavily. “I am so, so sorry that your situation went unnoticed for so long. Jakku has been under firm watch ever since my brother was told of what had happened to you. We've learned of similar dealings in other cities as well. Your story has helped to make a broader issue come to light, and it is one that Luke is determined will be stopped. No one should be kept as a slave.”

“I was very touched by his kindness towards me,” Rey said softly. “The same as from your son. I never would have thought that someone like me would matter to such important people. It wasn't that long ago when I wasn't sure if I'd be eating that day, and now this. It is quite unbelievable to me on most days.”

Leia studied her as they continued to talk, taking in the conversation and realizing exactly what it was her son saw in this girl. “Has my son professed his love for you yet?” she asked suddenly.

“Yes,” Rey said softly. “He has.”

“Are those feelings reciprocated?”

“Yes,” Rey said, unable to keep the smile from crossing her face. “They are.”

Leia smiled at her, knowing that Ben's choice for a bride was better than any of the daughters of the nobility would have been. “And would you like to spend the rest of your life with my son?”

Rey nodded. “I would, but I know that it cannot happen.”

“What if I make it happen?” Leia said, reaching for her cup of tea. “Because I can make it happen.”

“I'm afraid that I don't understand,” Rey said. “It is not possible.”

“I'm sure that you have noticed that my brother has never married,” Leia started. “This is because he fell in love with a girl who was not from a noble family. My father would not let Luke marry Mara no matter how much he pleaded. When my father died and Luke became king, he sought out Mara because there was no longer anyone to tell him that he could not marry her. But Mara had married someone else and Luke was devastated. He has never loved another.”

“I had no idea,” Rey said softly.

“I do not want the same fate for my son,” Leia said seriously. “My brother has been informed that this is coming because if Ben is not allowed to marry you then he likely will not marry.”

Rey was shocked. “I do not want to disrupt your family, Your Royal Highness.”

“You are not disrupting anything, Rey. You are helping us progress forward. My father had rather draconian rules for me and Luke after the death of my mother. But once I married Han, we made an agreement that we were not going to raise our children the same way. So, yes, Ben is the fearsome warrior that his station requires, but he is also warm and kindhearted, respectful to everyone regardless of who they are.”

“That reminds me of the night that we met,” Rey said, smiling. “He came into the mess hall where my friend and I were talking. We offered to leave but he told us to stay and join him and his friends. I was little more than a seamstress's apprentice but he was nothing but kind and respectful to me. He actually seemed interested in what I had to say. I was not expecting that from him.”

Leia just smiled at her. “Who is this friend of yours?”

“His name is Finn,” Rey said. “He works in the Duke's household.”

Leia called out to one of her attendants and told them to go and get Finn, and Rey gave her an appreciative smile. “Thank you, Your Royal Highness. It has been several days since I have seen him, so this will be very nice.”

“I am glad that you have a friend that can help you through this,” Leia said. “Do you have any others?”

“Yes, Rose,” Rey said. “She is currently out there inside the wall.”

Leia called for another attendant. “What is Rose's surname?”

“Tico,” Rey responded, and Leia told the attendant to go and get Rose as well. 

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness,” Rey said. “I was worried about her being alone out there. I do not think she has many friends beyond me.”

“You should have your friends around you right now,” Leia said, talking with her idly before looking up a few minutes later when a man was ushered into the room. “Finn, is it? Welcome. Please join us.”

Finn looked around and saw Rey sitting there, and he took the seat next to her and looked at her in confusion. “What is going on?”

“Rey was just telling me that it had been several days since she'd seen you.”

Rey nodded when Finn looked over at her. “It has been nearly three weeks.”

Finn sighed. “I have not had a day off. The Duke has kept us all busy in the preparations for an event like today's, which should have told me that one was coming. And the last time that I was sent into the village, I returned late, so the Duke determined that I was not allowed to venture into the village on his behalf again.”

“Oh, that does sound like my husband. Do not worry. I will make him lighten up about that,” Leia laughed, looking up again when a woman was escorted into the room. “Rose, I presume? Welcome. Please join us.”

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness,” Rose said shakily, and she took a seat next to Finn. “I don't understand what is going on.”

“I am confused as well,” Finn said, turning to Rey. “Why are you here, Rey? I thought you did not work here anymore.”

Rey had no idea how to explain things but Leia spoke for her. “She is here because she is the future queen of the realm,” she said, making Rose gasp. “Or, well, will be, if she says yes. But before she has a chance to do that, my son must return safely to us.”

Rey's thoughts turned to the battle and her worry for the safety of Ben, Poe, Luke, and Han rose within her. “The battle must surely be happening as we speak.”

“Yes, it must,” Leia said, waving an attendant over. “Take Rey to the guest chambers. Finn and Rose are allowed to stay there with her because Rey doesn't need to be alone. I, however, do.”

Rey stood and tried to smile at her. “Have faith that everything will be alright, Your Royal Highness,” she said unconvincingly.

“I will try to, though that is much harder than you might think,” Leia said, sighing heavily. “I promise that you will be informed of the results of the battle as soon as I hear them, but for now, I need to pray for the safe return of my family.”

Rey nodded and when the attendant motioned to the door, Rey, Finn, and Rose headed in that direction. They followed the attendant down the hall and into the guest chambers, and once the doors were shut and they were alone, Finn turned to Rey with confusion written across his face. “What is going on?”

“Yes, what is going on?” Rose asked. “I cannot believe I was just in the Princess's presence.”

Rey sat down in the nearest chair and let out a small laugh. “I think I might be marrying Ben.”

Rose and Finn's eyes both widened and Finn sat down next to her, reaching out to take her hand. “Tell us all about it while we wait for the news?”

Rey closed her eyes as thoughts of the battle went through her head again. “Yes, I'll tell you all about it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**.15**

Rey blinked her eyes open and sat up, glancing around confused before she remembered where she was. Rose was sleeping on the bed next to her and Finn was sleeping in one of the chairs, but someone was knocking incessantly on the door, and she blinked a few more times before calling out for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened and Ben walked into the room, and Rey was immediately relieved to know that he survived the battle. She climbed off the bed and went to him, and Ben wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could. “I am so glad to see you,” Rey murmured. “I was so scared that I might lose you.”

“I was scared that I'd never get to see you again,” Ben replied, smiling when he saw Rose begin to stir. “Rose. It is so nice to see you.”

Rose blinked her eyes a few times before seeing Rey in Ben's arms, and she found herself smiling. “It is nice to see you as well, Ben. I am glad that you survived the battle.”

Finn stirred then and stretched as he saw Ben. “The battle is over? I take it because you are here that we won, Your Royal Highness?”

“Yes, we won the battle. I am very happy. We all are,” Ben said, smiling tiredly at him. “And Finn, please, call me Ben. I don't want my friends to address me that way.”

Finn wondered how it was Ben remembered his name before he looked at how comfortable Rey looked in Ben's arms and decided he was intruding on a personal moment. “I am honored to be considered a friend. But I need to return to where I belong. I am sure that the Duke is needing attention after such a battle.”

“Yes, he is,” Ben said. “But the healer says he will recover.”

“Then that is all the more reason that I must go,” Finn said, walking to the door. “I will see you later, Rey.”

“I'll look forward to that,” Rey called out as Finn left the room.

“I should return to where I belong as well,” Rose said, climbing off the bed. “Though I do not know how to get out of the castle.”

“There is an attendant right outside the door,” Ben said. “Tell him I want him to escort you out of the castle and he will.”

“Thank you, Ben,” Rose said, and she slipped out the door.

When they were all alone, Ben let go of Rey and collapsed into a chair. “I am so tired.”

“Then why did you not just go rest?” Rey asked. “We could have seen each other once you had gotten some sleep.”

“I needed the answer to a question before I could rest,” Ben said, fishing around in his pocket until his fingers grasped it. He turned towards Rey with a tired smile. “I am sorry that I cannot make this more romantic for you, but I really must know now.”

“Know what, Ben?”

Ben held out a diamond and sapphire ring and Rey's breath caught in her throat. Even with everything that had happened, even with everything Ben had said at her house, even with everything that Leia said to her earlier, even with all of her recounting of the story to Finn and Rose, she hadn't really thought that it would come to this.

“Rey,” Ben said softly. “Will you marry me?”

Rey felt tears come to her eyes and she reached out and took the ring from Ben's fingers, rolling it around before putting it on the appropriate finger. “I will very happily marry you, Ben.”

Ben grinned and reached out, caressing the side of her face. “May I kiss you?” Rey nodded and Ben pulled her into a sweet kiss. “You have made me the happiest man in the world.”

“You have made me the luckiest woman,” Rey said, grinning back. “I am in complete shock that this has happened.”

“It's you, Rey,” Ben said softly. “It's been you since the night we met.”

Rey twisted the ring around on her finger, looking up to find Ben sitting there with his eyes closed. “You need to rest.”

“I will go to my chambers in a moment. But first, I must tell you the results of the battle.”

Rey reached out and tangled their fingers together. “Then tell me.”

“Hux and Phasma are dead, but we discovered them that way on the way to the battle. We do not know the story there. At the battle, Lord Snoke's army was slaughtered and Lord Snoke is dead. Poe and I came up with a plan to trap him and it worked. I was the one who delivered the felling blow, but it would not have been possible without Poe's great swordwork. The Guard lost a lot of men, but Poe only has minor injuries. My father is injured but not gravely. The healer that attended to him said that he should recover fully in a couple of months. The King is also injured but not as badly as my father, and he will recover fully in a couple of weeks. And somehow, I managed to escape this battle with absolutely no injuries but for a few grazes, which let me tell you is a miracle. But we won, and we will be putting together a plan in the coming days to destroy the rest of the Kyber crystals in that cave so that this can never happen again and the skies will stay eternal sunshine. No one wants to go through the terror of the idea of darkness again.”

Rey squeezed his hand. “I am happy to know that you all are going to be alright. I know your mother was quite worried.”

Ben gave Rey a tired smile. “She really liked you.”

“I really liked her too,” Rey said, squeezing Ben's hand again when he yawned. “Alright, that's it. To bed.”

Ben sat there for a few more moments before standing up and swaying a bit. “I think you're probably right about that.”

“I know I'm right about that,” Rey said, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Come back once you have had some rest. I will be right here getting some rest of my own.”

Ben pulled her into another kiss before breaking away and heading towards the door. “I will do that. I promise.”

Ben opened the door and then paused, turning to look at her. “Rey, thank you for giving me the greatest gift I will ever receive. I promise that I will do whatever I can for you. Anything you need I will try to provide.”

“You are the one who has given me the gift,” Rey said. “You have given me the greatest gift of my life twice now. First, you freed me, and now you want to marry me. I can never repay you for that.”

“You don't need to repay me,” Ben said, smiling at her. “I just want you to love me.”

“I do,” Rey said, smiling back. “Now go sleep. You need it.”

Ben nodded and left the room, and Rey collapsed down onto the bed and looked at the ring that was on her finger, twisting it around as a smile crossed her face.

This was really happening. She was really going to marry Ben.

She never could have imagined that this would become her life.

**.epilogue**

The banquet to celebrate the victory in the battle was just getting underway when Luke brought the gathered crowd's attention to him. “I have an announcement to make.”

Luke looked over at Leia and Han and smiled before turning back to the crowd. “I am pleased tonight to announce the engagement of my beloved nephew.”

A murmur went around the room and Luke continued. “I would like to bring into the room Prince Ben and his fiancée Rey.”

The doors to the room opened and Rey linked her hand around Ben's elbow, letting him lead her into the room. She had never felt so fancy in her life, a beautiful cream-colored gown on, her hair in an elegant chignon. As they walked to the head table, she could feel the eyes of the entire room on her and she knew that a lot of those eyes belonged to the jealous daughters of noble houses. Ben had told her to be prepared for that jealousy to last for a long time, so Rey was going to do her best to weather it. But all of this felt so foreign to her and she knew that it would for a while, yet this was her life now and she would adjust to it. She would do absolutely anything to make Ben happy.

Ben helped her up the two steps to the high table, and then Finn pulled her chair back so she could sit. She was going to feel weird having her friend as an attendant, but Ben had thought that she would be happier if Finn was around and he was probably right. At least she'd have someone to confide in that would know exactly where it was Rey and Ben's journey had begun. As Ben sat down next to her, he reached out and took her hand in his, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. Rey knew he was aware that she was nervous and she knew that he would do anything to help keep her calm.

By the time that the food was served, the attention of the crowd had shifted to conversations with one another and Rey felt more comfortable than she had been anticipating. She looked up with a smile when Rose set a plate in front of her, happy to know that her friend was settling into her new job as one of the Royal Household's cooks. Ben leaned over to her as she reached for her fork, and Rey grinned when she heard him whisper that he loved her.

As Rey sat there throughout the night, she took in all of the things that she would need to get used to as part of her new life and almost laughed from the absurdity of how she'd gotten to there from where she came from.

Not bad for a poor slave girl.

**.end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, as mentioned in the author's note, this was written as a wedding present for my dear friend Scarlett, and in talking about the story with her, an idea for a sequel was formed and so now there is one. so, A Sky Filled With Gray Clouds is coming soon.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
